The Great Smartini
The Great Smartini is a recurring sketch on Between the Lions. Premise Arty Smartypants performs a magic act with his smarty pants. Segments * popping popcorn (The Lost Rock, The Popcorn Popper, Be Bop) * ten red-vested hens (The Hopping Hen, Red Hat, Green Hat) * chicken in a wig doing a jig (Lionel's Great Escape Trick, Something Fishy) * muddy bunny (Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?, Hug, Hug, Hug!) * kitten mittens (Icarus's Wings) * oodles of noodles (Zoop! Zoop!, Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) * beeping sheep (What Parakeets Need) * pot, flower, flowerpot (Out in Outer Space) * boat, house, houseboat (Two Coats, One Goat and One Boat, Three Goats No Waiting) * fish, star, starfish (Art Party) * cake, cup, cupcake (Grow, Mane, Grow!) Gags Announcer Bunny Gag * Announcer Bunny: (Hey, now! Hey, wow!) (Once again), It's Magic Time with the Great Smartini! (Seasons 1-4) * Announcer Bunny: Wake up! It's Magic Time with the Great Smartini! (Grow, Mane, Grow!) Arty Thanks to Announcer Bunny * Arty: (Oh), hey, (wow), thank you (very much), (a little air guitar), (very) cute (goofy) (and funny) little (loud) Announcer Bunny, hey (He's so cute). (Seasons 1-4) Introductions * Announcer Bunny: And this is his/his beautiful assistant, the remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (Season 1) * Arty: Hello! It is I..../I am the Great Smartini! (Season 1) * Marmy: And I'm his Marmy. Remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini. (Season 1) * Arty: And now, everyone, please help me welcome my incredible Marmy. The remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (Icarus's Wings) * Arty: And now, how about a big round of applause for my cool and groovy Marmy? The remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (Zoop! Zoop!, Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) * Arty: And now, everyone, please help me greet the remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (What Parakeets Need) * Arty: And here's the remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! Hey, take a bow, Marmy. (Out in Outer Space) * Arty: And now, please welcome to the outstanding and remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (Two Coats, One Goat and One Boat, Three Goats No Waiting) * Arty: And now, a real dish, the remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (Art Party) * Arty: And now, here is the graceful and remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! (Grow, Mane, Grow!) Say a Magic Word and Do a Magic Dance Gag * Arty: And now, I will say a magic word, and do a magic dance. (Seasons 1-4) Arty's Magic Words Gag * Obrocadobra * Ebrecadebra * Ubrucadubra * Ibracadibra * Oobracadoobra * Eebracadeebra * Owbracadobra * Oubracadoabra * Arbracadibra * Ubracadabera * Let's Hear It / Can I Get a / Let's Have a Gag * Arty: Let's hear it for my smartypants! (Episode 06: The Hopping Hen - Episode 22: Red Hat, Green Hat) * Arty: Can I get a (insert cheer right here) for the (insert choice right here)? (Season 2) * Arty: Let's have a (insert cheer right here) for the (insert choice right here)! (Seasons 3-4) Category:Sketches